


Obsession

by RoseThorne



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fetish, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naga plus golem fetish plus Zelgadis equals ... Oh, dear. Just a little Naga/Zelgadis silliness.</p>
<p>Originally written in April 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by a bunch of folks who aren’t me. I’m borrowing them for my perverse pleasure, much as Xellos borrows emotions for his.

Naga had learned to be careful in her pursuit of… Well, he wasn’t exactly what she’d call beefcake. Stonecake? Rockcake? Something like that.

She had, the moment she had seen him, when the wind blew his hood back enough for her to see his face when she walked by him on a village street, decided that he had to be hers. That face, with its pebbled stone skin and attractive features, stayed in her mind. Truth be told, she had a…  _thing_  for golems, even if the spells necessary to manipulate them in that way were complex and fell apart when she lost her concentration (which left her pretty unsatisfied most of the time).

And an attractive stone-skinned man?

Well, Naga knew what she liked, and she wasn’t letting this one get away.

She had, at first, tried following him, watching him from a distance. Behind trees, bushes. Maybe disguised as one near the lake he was camping near on the off-chance that she could watch him bathe. After all, she did want to see the goods before she committed. But she had gotten too close too soon, and hadn’t gotten to actually see what was under his shamanic clothing before he Fireballed her.

She learned to follow him at a further distance after that, and never got the opportunity to spy like that again.

The second time, she had seen him being accosted by bandits from her perch in a tree. She had just landed somewhat gracefully and started her intimidating laugh when the second Fireball hit her.

Naga thought that his Fireballs were actually more painful than those Lina had thrown at her once upon a time, but that might have been love talking. Or lust. Whatever.

The third time he Fireballed her hadn’t been her fault. She was just approaching him, intending to talk to him. But he seemed to recognize her from the previous encounters, and when she regained consciousness he was gone.

Finding him again hadn’t been easy, but here she was, waving a white flag on a twig, hoping that this time maybe it wouldn’t end in burns.

Fortunately, he saw the flag before he saw her, and just pulled his sword.

It was, sadly, not the sword Naga was hoping for.

“You again,” he muttered. “I don’t have anything of value.”

Naga was tempted to point out that he actually  _did_  have something of value to her, but she was pretty sure that would earn a Fireball.

Instead she pouted. He had, after all, mistaken her for a bandit, which was more than a little insulting. “I’m not a bandit.”

So maybe she stole sometimes and accosted travelers; that certainly didn’t make her a bandit!

He didn’t look convinced, and actually tensed as though he expected a fight (and not the wrestling kind that she intended) when she came closer. “Then what the hell do you want?”

She tried her most seductive smile, striking a pose that she knew would show off her body. He didn’t look impressed.

Naga sighed. Clearly wooing this one required something more direct. Some men had no appreciation of subtlety.

“I want to have sex with you.”

He actually dropped his sword at that and stumbled back slightly like she’d hit him.

It wasn’t the effect she’d intended, but she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth; he wasn’t brandishing a sword at her anymore, and he was off-balance. So she jumped him. And, as luck would have it, wound up straddling him. And it seemed that her pose had definitely had the intended effect, even if he hadn’t let himself react. Ah, men. So easily manipulated.

He stared up at her. “With me?”

She nodded, frowning; perhaps this one was denser than she’d thought. He’d seemed intelligent, from her observations of him, but looks could be deceiving. But she wasn’t exactly after his brain, anyway.

“ _That’s_  why you were following me?”

He sounded incredulous, but he wasn’t exactly trying to get her off of him. She was perfectly willing to take that for permission.

“Of course! Why else would I follow you?” She didn’t give him time to answer, instead trailing her hand down toward his pants with a little grin. “Now, let’s see how far those stones go…”

As it turned out, the stones did go down all the way. And he was both willing and able. And damn good in the sack, too.

There was no way she was letting go of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slayers Kinkfest on the slayersadult LJ community. Prompt: Zelgadis/Naga: lust at first sight - a random encounter on their travels; "she knew what she liked, and she wasn't letting this one get away"


End file.
